Trez 2
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: You've heard of my story, Auslly 2, right? Austin and Ally buy a house and have their first child. While Trish and Dez deal with some pretty big stuff as well. Like, having the miscarriage and figuring out that Dez cheated... Well, here you can relive it again, but through Trish's point of view! You get to see her thoughts and emotions through this roller coaster of a life!
1. For Sale 2

**I'M SORRY THIS WASN'T UP SOONER GUYS! Amanda, my cousin, was staying over for a couple of nights. **

**Funny story...**

**So, you know how my obsession is a secret? No one knows... Well, last night, Amanda was on my iPad. She was looking up something on Safari, and I realized that I didn't exit out of FanFiction. She started to read the summaries of my stories, then she asked, "Do you write fanfiction?" I said, "Maybe..." Then, she continued to read the summaries. I took it out of her hands and she asked if it was embarrassing. I nodded. **

**So, now someone other than Lindsey (austlly394) knows. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Trish's POV

I was finishing my makeup when JJ burst through my door… AGAIN. "Trish!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What?" I saw his mouth open. But before he could say anything, I added, "And if it's about the baby, I know. Dez and I are going to the doctor's for an ultrasound. I'll tell them when we get back."

He nodded, then left. I gotta say, I'm _really_ surprised he's kept this for so long. I know it's probably awkward for him.

I turned back to face the mirror and finished putting on mascara. Once I shoved the wand back in the tube, my phone buzzed.

It was Dez. **Leaving my place now.**

It takes Dez about 4 minutes to get from his house to mine. So, I knew I had to hurry. **Cool. I'll meet you outside.**

I put my phone in my pocket and ran downstairs. Immediately, I was bombarded by questions from my mother. "Patricia, where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes. I hate when she uses my actual name. "Out."

"With who?"

"Dez." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Dressed like that?"

I looked down. I was wearing black sweat pants with a cheetah tee. I wanted to be comfortable - and plus, I've noticed a little weight gain. "Yeah?"

She paused as she nodded. "Why don't you spend time with Ally anymore?"

"She and Austin have been looking for houses."

"Well, that's still no excuse." She said, sticking something in the oven.

I faintly heard a car pull in the driveway. _Wow. That was fast._ I thought to myself. I then heard my mother inhale - which indicated that she was about to speak again. Before she could say another word, I ran towards the door. "Gottagomombye!" I said in one long word.

I got in the car and slammed the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it! This is new." My fiance commented, brushing off the seat.

I looked around and realized that I was, in fact, sitting in a new car. "Wooow, Dez. How'd you pull this off?"

"You remember Spike Stevens?"

"Your idol who wrote 'The Pilot and the Mermaid'?"

"Yeah, him. Well, he asked me to help him direct another movie. And I got _paid!_"

How did I not know about this? "So, you went and bought yourself a car?"

"Mhm. I mean, I was driving around my mom's old 94 Nissan."

"True." My eyes wandered around the car and eventually out the window. I opened my mouth, letting out a small sigh.

"What?"

"Have you told your parents?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. You?"

"No. But, I was planning to after we got home today."

"Sounds good."

The next couple of minutes were silent. Then, we finally arrived at the doctor's office.

Dez and I walked up to the counter. "Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Brown."

"Name?"

"Trish Dela Rosa."

The lady typed something in the computer and then pointed to the left. "Right over there, room 7."

"Thank you." I said, bitterly. You could tell she hated her job.

We went into the room and waited for about 6 minutes.

"Good morning, you two!" Greeted the doctor.

"Good morning, Dr. Brown." I said.

"Oh, please, call me Melissa."

I smiled. I liked how she was real and not just doing her job. "I'm Trish, and this is Dez."

Her eyes narrowed. "Dez?"

"I know." I nodded while giggling.

Melissa joined in. "Well, Trish. Since this is your first time being here, I'll tell what will happen."

"Ok."

"As you lay on this table, I will get the monitor out and I will hook you up. Next, I put this type of cold gel on your stomach. Last, I get this wand and rub it all over. You'll be able to see and hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Sounds great!"

"Wonderful. So, if you would, lay on this." She said, getting the monitor out.

Once I got situated on the table, she hooked me up. Shivers were sent down my spine as she put the gel on my stomach. Melissa started to rub the wand all over. She was silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… Trish…" She gulped. "There's no easy way to say this… But-"

"-I can't feel my knee! I CAN'T FEEL MY KNEE!" Yelled Dez. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I was assuming it was something stupid.

Melissa got up and took whatever Dez had in his hand.

"As you were saying…" I continued.

"Trish, there's no heartbeat."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You had a miscarriage."

* * *

**If you didn't already guess, Dez was giving himself the old reflexes test. **

**I feel like I'm not very good at channeling Dez. I don't know...**


	2. The House and the- 2

**Yeah. Short chapter. But, I guess you kinda saw that coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any of the songs listed below.**

* * *

Trish's POV

My heart sunk. My baby was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

The ride home was long and silent. All I did was stare out my window. I was about to turn on the radio, but I decided against it.

Once Dez pulled into my driveway, I got out, gave him a half smile, and shut the door.

I ran in my house. My mom was standing in the kitchen. I knew she wanted to talk, but I didn't. "How was your date with De-" Is all I heard before I slammed my bedroom door.

I plugged my phone into my speaker, played my music on shuffle, and plopped on my bed. The first song to play was sung by two of my best friends. You Can Come To Me. I smiled, realizing that I should call Ally. But, I didn't want to bother them. They were too busy trying to find their dream home.

I began to sing along, forgetting about the heartbreaking news I had received earlier.

_When you're on your own_

_Drownin' alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone'll throw it_

_And when you're afraid_

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone'll know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

JJ came in. "Hey, Trish. When are you gonna tell mom and -" He noticed the tears forming in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I… Lost th- the baby…" I choked out.

"What?"

All I could do was nod.

He gave me a sympathetic, yet awkward, hug. "So, I guess there's no need to tell them, huh?"

I giggled, slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

My brother walked out and I continued to listen to my music. It's weird how every song kinda matched my situation. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri played, The Climb by Hannah Monta- excuse me, Miley Stewart played, Hakuna Matata from The Lion King played, and Ally's song, Redial, played. That's when I knew I should call Ally.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Ally. I -"

"-Trish? Can I call you back? Austin and I are getting all the paperwork done for our house."

I sighed. Dangit. "Yeah. That's fine." That's so not fine.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call, sighing. I then remembered that girl I hired when Austin had bought me the kiosk. What was her name…? Oh, Bonnie! I went to my contacts and searched her name. Sure enough, she was still in my phone. Wow. That was 5 years ago. I clicked her name, then pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie! This is Trish."

She went silent for a moment. "Oh! Trish! Yeah, I remember you. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering… Maybe we could go catch that movie?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Cool. Meet you at Mini's."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Wow... I'm sorry, Trish." Bonnie said as we left the theater.

"Yeah, me too. But, I do feel better now."

"That's good."

"Well. I'm glad we caught up."

She smiled. "Me too. We should definitely do again, soon."

"Absolutely!"

I headed back home. Everything seemed better until I got up to my room. I closed my door and instantly thought about it. I felt my eyes start to water. "No." I said out loud. "I am _not _going to let this bring me down. I'm Trish Del a Rosa, for crying out loud. I'm stronger than this!" Once I said that, I felt the weight lift off my shoulders.

I changed into my PJs, turned off the light, crawled into bed, sent Dez a goodnight text, and went to sleep.

* * *

**There ya have it. :) **


	3. Moving & What! 2

**I really need iTunes money...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

"Hey, Trish." Greeted Dez as I got in the car. "Listen, I-"

"-It's ok, Dez. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Everything happens for a reason. Sure, we don't know what that reason was, but it happened. There's nothing we can do about it." We sat there in silence as he just stared at me. "What are you waiting for?" I giggled. "Let's go help our friends move into their new house!"

Dez smiled and started the car. It took about 5 minutes to get to the Moon's.

Mimi told us that the door was already unlocked, so we just kinda barged in. "I can't believe you guys are finally moving into a house!" I said.

"I know!" Ally said as she folded some of their clothes. "I can't wait to wake up in a home.

home."

I smiled. I was so happy for them.

She finished folding all the clothes and sat down to rest. I did the same, even though I was just basically watching her. "You ok? You seem a little down." She asked, concerned about me.

"Uh, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I-"

"-Ok!" Austin interrupted. "Who's ready to get a move on?" He started laughing.

"HA! I get it! Because…." Dez paused. "No, I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes. Dez can be so… well, Dez.

"I'm ready!" Ally said as she got up out of the floor.

"Let's get a move on!" Austin started laughing again, even though he used the same joke he just used. And a stupid joke at that.

"Your pun is not that funny…" Ally said, walking out.

"WELL!" Austin gasped sarcastically.

We helped pack their car. Once everything was loaded, they drove to the house. Dez and I followed.

Austin and Ally walked through the door. I could hear Ally inhaling. "Home Sweet Home!"

It became dark as we moved in the last thing. Ally and I sat on the sofa as Dez and Austin were doing something.

"So, what were you about to say before we left?" She asked.

"Oh, um." I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Oh my gosh, something is really wrong." Ally scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I had a miscarriage…" I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh, Trish!" She hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry."

I continued to cry. All those memories from the day before flooded back into my brain. Then, remembered that song. I realized Ally was still hugging me. I knew I could come to her with anything.

I sat up and wiped my tears. "It's for the better. Honestly, I never told my parents."

Ally smirked. "Uh, why? You were pregnant for 2 months. How could you not tell them?"

"I didn't want to." I laughed. Well, that was part of it.

"Does Dez know?"

"Of course, he was there when it happened."

"So, are you guys still getting married?"

"Well, we're still engaged, but I don't think we'll be getting married anytime soon."

"Well, I smell something fantastic, which means dinner is ready!"

We walked towards their new kitchen which was in their new house. Sorry, I'm still just so excited for them! Finally, I can have somewhere to go other than Dez's house.

"Ready for dinner?" Austin asked as he put the dish on the table.

"Absolutely!"

We ate dinner and then a couple hours later, Dez and I headed home.

* * *

**Yeah, couldn't really think of a good way to end this chapter. But, oh whale.**


	4. Paparazzi 2

**So, I think my mom and I are about to watch The Lizzie McGuire Movie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

Trish's POV

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" The crowd was going wild at the CD signing.

"Thank you all for coming out! Let's get started!" Austin sat down and the fans rolled in.

As the second or third girl walks away, stupid reporters started to show up, clicking their little cameras in Ally's face. "Ally! Ally! Is it true you're pregnant and that it's not Austin's?" Yelled one of the sleazebag reporters.

Ally tried to defend herself. "Wha? No! I-"

"-Ally? Are you guys ever gonna tie the knot?" Yelled another sleazebag. They obviously didn't know about the wedding. I'm surprised, considering Kira was arrested for almost killing Ally. You'd think they'd be all over that.

"HEY!" Austin jumped out of his seat. "Back off!" He then looked at me with a stare that I could read from a thousand miles away.

I nodded, knowing exactly what to do. "You heard the man! Get outta here! Or do I need to call security?" I snapped my fingers and this huge guy walked in.

"Uh, uh. See ya!" The reporters ran out.

Austin ran over to hug Ally. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. We should've thought out this plan a lot better."

He laughed. "Yeah."

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to clear the air."

"But, Ally. If we do that, they won't stay off your back. I want to protect you."

We heard an "Awwww" and an "AHHHHHHHHH". The "aw" being the fans who have a heart and know that Austin Moon is taken. And the "AH" from fans who still thought that they had a chance with him. Ha! A chance with Austin Moon. A true fan would know better than any that Austin was always taken. He and she just didn't know it then.

Ally smiled. "You're right. But if we don't tell them, they won't stay off my back. I'd rather have everything out in the open."

"Well, if that's what you want, sure!" He said with his winning smile, then kissed her.

Those tween girls had a fit. Again… oblivious. Then, Austin went back to signing CDs.

After every last CD was signed, Austin and Ally went outside to talk to the press. Dez and I followed. I mean, c'mon. We're like their entourage.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Austin.

"I'm sure." Ally nodded.

"Alright." He sighed.

Right as they walked out, lights flashed everywhere. "Austin! Ally!" Everyone yelled.

"QUIET!" Yelled Austin.

The crowd of nosy reporters stopped talking.

"Ally and I are married, and she _is_ pregnant with _my_ baby." He said as he looked at the guy who asked Ally that question.

There was silence for a slight second. Then everyone scattered and rambled at the same time.

"No more questions!" He said as they started walking to their car.

* * *

**So, yeah. Peace out, suckas! :D**


	5. The Appointment 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I was just so overwhelmed with all that I needed to write and all my school. But, now Auslly is done and it's summer! So, yeah! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Trish's POV

I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes. I turned on my side and looked at the clock. 10:30. "Why didn't mom wake me?" I asked myself, rubbing my eyes. Usually, on a Friday morning, either mom or one of Dez's 'Good Morning' texts wakes me up. But, today, no sight of either one.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, scratching my head and yawning. "Morning." I said to absolutely no one. Everyone was gone. "Ok." I said slowly.

I walked over to the fridge and got out some OJ. Then my phone buzzed. "Ooh!" I shrieked, grabbing it. I was hoping it was from Dez, but it was from Bonnie.

**Hey, girl! Wanna hang out today?**

**-Bonnie ;)**

I didn't really know how to respond. I was hoping to hang out with Dez today. But, seeing how he hadn't texted me yet, I guess I could. But, I decided to text him. I exited out of Bonnie and went to Dez.

**Hey, freckles. :) Wanna meet at Champy's today?**

**Ah, I'd love to! But, I can't. I've got plans.**

Plans? What plans? He never has plans! I'm his plans! Ugh. **Oh… Ok. :(**

Now that I was in a bad mood because my fiance had "plans"... I didn't want to hang out with Bonnie. So, I responded to her text.

**Hey! I can't. I'm sick. :/** So, I lied… So what?

**Aw, too bad. Well, feel better soon!**

**-Bonnie ;)**

I walked into the living room, threw my phone on the couch, and sat in the recliner. I sighed, realizing that the remote was on the other side of the room. "At times like this, I wish I had superpowers." I said as I got up. I grabbed the remote and sat back down.

Instead of checking out what's on TV, I decided to go to Netflix. I gasped at what I saw. "YES! Aaron and Ashley is finally on Netflix!" I clicked it and went to one of my favorite episodes of season 2: Reel Lives & Real Lives.

Gah, I can't tell you how hard I ship Aarley (That's their ship name). They're just so adorable and they have perfect chemistry. They remind me of a couple I know… hmm… Oh, well.

"Man, Ashley, I thought you believed in me. But now I know you had no faith in me at all." Aaron said angrily as he rushed out the door and slammed it.

I threw my freshly popped popcorn at the TV and yelled. "You're such a baby, Aaron!" I mean, that was in the past and it was for a slight second. A doubt! But, did she act on that doubt? No. UGH! Boys.

What? So, I'm a little obsessed. Ok, a lot. But, who isn't? Oh, right... Austin and Ally. They've been so focused on their baby and all that crap. I've tried to get them to watch it, but they're just too... occupied.

"I know I can do anything... As long as I'm with you." Their lips start to meet when Dex walks RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE VIEW! UGH!

"GET OUT OF THEY WAY, DEX!" I stood up and yelled just as my mother walked in the doorway.

"Patricia, what is all this yelling?!" She asked, putting a bag of groceries on the counter.

"Uh..." I froze, trying to think of something to tell her. I sighed. "Dex blocked the Aarley kiss."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds, probably thinking I was an idiot or something. She was another person who wasn't addicted to this show. "Uh huh..."

I turned the TV off and walked over to where my mom was. "Got anything good?" I asked, peeking into one of the bags.

"Shouldn't you be with Dez right now?" She asked, completely avoiding _my_ question.

I sighed. "I thought I was, but he said he had plans."

"Plans?" Mom was shocked. "You're _always_ his plans."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

"So, did you ask him what these 'plans' were?"

My eyebrows knitted together as I thought. "No. I didn't."

"Maybe you should."

I nodded, then grabbed my phone and ran to my room. I went to my contacts and tapped his name, calling him.

He was giggling. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Dez." I said, smiling.

"Trish?!" He exclaimed. It sounded more like a scared surprised than a happy surprised. "W-w-what's up?"

I tilted my head out of confusion. "Nothing. I was just wondering what your plans were."

I heard something... Someone in the background. "Uh, I gotta go, Trish. Love you!"

Before I could say anything else, he hung up. "Uhm... ok...?"

* * *

**I think we all know what Dez is up to...**


	6. Surprise 2

**I'm tired...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else.**

* * *

Trish's POV

I was just about to take a big bite out of my footlong, when I got a text from Ally.

**Hey! You and Dez wanna come over for pizza tonight?**

I looked up at Dez, who was sitting right in front of me. "Wanna go to Austin and Ally's for pizza tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds fun. What time?"

"Uh… hang on." **That sounds great! What time?**

**5:00 on the dot.**

"5." I told him.

He nodded.

**Alrighty! See ya tonight!**

"So," I started, at least after I finished chewing. "what were your 'plans' that you had the other day?"

I noticed his eyes widen. "What… What are you talking about?" He asked slowly.

"Y'know…? Friday afternoon? I asked you if you wanted to do something and you said you had plans."

"Oh! Right. Uhm-"

"-And then you instantly hung up on me when I called you later that day." I interrupted him.

"Yeeaah. I was…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Spit it out, Dez." I demanded.

"I was taking my pet to the vet."

I rolled my eyes. "Dez. You don't have a pet."

"You don't know everything about me!" He snapped.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa. Sorry, dude. Sorry."

I cleared my throat as I took another bite of my sub. The rest of our lunch time was awkwardly silent.

* * *

"Trish! Hurry up! It's 5:15!" I heard Dez yell from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes as I finished putting on my lipstick. "Almost!" I yelled back.

He stomped up that stairs and barged through my door. "How long does it take you to get ready?"

I giggled. "Dez, calm down. Ally knows me." I turned back to get one last look at myself. "Man, I am beautiful." My eyes widened. "Did I say that outloud?"

Dez laughed. "Yeah, you did. And… yeah, you are." He smiled and then headed out the door. "Let's go."

I chuckled then followed him down.

* * *

We pulled into their driveway. "Why are their lights off?" I asked.

Dez shrugged. "No idea…"

We got out and Dez found that spare key. "Austin, Ally! We're he-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Penny, Lester, Mimi, Mike, Jimmy, my parents, JJ, Didi, and Dez's parents.

Dez screamed and I just stood there with a shocked look.

"You guys did this for us?" I looked back and forth.

"Of course!" Ally ran to hug me.

"This is absolutely amazing! But, why?"

"We felt bad for you guys and we wanted to ask if you wanted to be the godparents!"

"Ally! That would be aweso-"

"-Um, why did you guys feel bad for Trish and Dez?" Asked my mom. Crap.

Ally looked at me, remembering that I never told my parents about the baby. "Uh, uh-"

I butted in. "-Because, mom, uhh… Dez didn't win the directing contest that he entered."

"What are you talking abou-" Dez realized what I was doing. "OH! Yeah… it's all so sad…"

Austin smiled.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry, Dez." Mom patted his back.

I smiled at my mother's awkward pat, then turned to Ally. "Anyway, we would love to be the godparents!"

"Great!" She hugged me.

Dez and Austin came in on the hug. Once they came, everyone came. We had one big group hug. It was a really special night! It's so sweet that they would do that.

* * *

**Yeeaahh... Gosh, Dez. Why do you have to be such a liar?! **


	7. It's A- 2

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I had writer's block and I wanted to write the first chapter of The Journey and I'm still in the process of writing the first chapter for the sequel to Jessie's Secret. So, yeah. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Dez's POV

I heard a knock at my door. "Dez?"

I took in a gigantic breath and opened my eyes.

My sister knocked again. "Dez? Wake up. Trish is here."

I instantly sit up. "W-what?"

"Trish is downstairs." Didi repeated.

I sighed. "Ah, crap."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing! I'll be down in a sec!"

"Ok."

I grabbed my phone, texted Ki… her, and then got dressed. "Hey, Tri-"

"-Dez, I need to talk to you."

"What?" _Crap. She's onto me._ I thought.

She grabbed my wrist and guided me to the back porch. "You've been acting really weird lately and I want to know why."

_Quick, Dez. Think!_ I sighed. "Ok. The reason why I've been acting weird is because-"

"-Because you're having second thoughts about the wedding?" She interrupted.

_Wow. She made that too easy._ "Uh… Yeah."

She giggled a little. "Dez, you know we don't have to get married for a while, right?" She grabbed my hand. "I'm willing to wait however long you need me to."

I smiled awkwardly. _You are a terrible person!_ "I know that. I just-"

"-I know. It's ok." She gently kissed me and then walked back to her car. She waved goodbye and disappeared.

I sighed. "Terrible." I said out loud. I walked back in the house and grabbed my keys.

"Going out with Trish?" Didi asked as she walked past.

"Uh, y- yes. Yeah, I am."

She smiled. "Alright. Have fun."

I nodded and then headed for Mini's.

* * *

"Two cupcakes, please. One chocolate and one vanilla." I told the cashier.

She typed it in. "Ok, that will be $37.62."

I bit my lip at the sound of that. Mini's sure has gone up in their pricing. I handed her my cash as she handed me the cupcakes. "Thanks."

"Have a great day."

"You, too." I answered then walked to a table to wait.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it felt like forever! I thought she had stood me up or something. I was just about to leave when I saw her flowing blonde hair. "Kimmy!"

"Dezy-boo!" She ran and jumped in my arms. We kissed. "I've missed you." She said, hugging my neck.

"I missed you, too."

My phone buzzed. I was reaching for it when Kimmy snatched it first. She sighed. "You apparently didn't miss me that much." She turned the phone around so I could see Trish's name pop up. "You still haven't dumped her?"

I sighed as well as I took the phone out of her hands and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm trying. I really am. It's just-"

"-I get it, Dez. I really do. But…" She slipped out of my grip. "I can't continue like this if you're still with her." She grabbed the vanilla cupcake, ate it, and started to walk off." Bye, Dez."

As I stood there, watching her leave, I noticed someone hiding behind a plant. I started to walk closer to it. "Hello?"

They darted away from the plant.

I began to chase after them. Once I was just inches away from them, I pounced. I pulled their hoodie off of their head to see who it was.

I gasped.

* * *

**Who is it? **

**Sorry this chapter is so short. As I said, writer's block. **


End file.
